


Friend Meet Foe and Vice Versa

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Alex the Friendly Ghost [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Alex has his date with Willie... unbeknownst to him the band is spying on how it goes down and it so happens that Carrie had the same idea..
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Alex the Friendly Ghost [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924414
Comments: 34
Kudos: 176





	1. There's Always Room For More Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS !!

It was almost one in the afternoon when Alex poofed to the studio wearing a different outfit than the one he left in with three heavy looking shopping bags. He looked happy, and that made Julie happy. Maybe his friendship was something Julie should worry about after all. 

"Nice shirt, man," Luke complimented. 

"Thanks it was a gift," Alex smiled, looking down at his Queen's tee shirt. 

"We missed you, bud!" Reggie engulfed the drummer into a tight hug. "How was the shopping spree? You get me anything? How was the sleepover? You talked about Willie?"

"It was fun, no, we watched _Mean Girls_ , and... yeah we did," Alex replied at bashfully at the mention of Willie. "She met him at the mall, too."

"She met Willie?" Julie tried not to sound hurt.

"Yeah, we weren't expecting to see him at the mall, but there he was and he invited me out today so... I got to be going soon. Unless we have a practice today, I can reschedule-"

"We don't have practice today," Luke said. "Ray is having his work friends over,"

"We have to be quiet." Reggie stage whispered.

"Did you say we?" Julie asked Alex, trying to wrap her mind around what she just heard. "She saw him?"

"Yeah, it was weird because I didn't think she could," Alex replied, the hurt in Julie's voice going undetected by him. "I think she liked him,"

"What's not to like?" Reggie smiled at Alex, also not picking up on Julie's hurt.

"But I'm sure you'll be able to see him, too," Luke said, being the only one really paying attention to her change in demeanor. "You just have to meet the guy,"

"Yeah, maybe I can bring him here after-"

"Your date?" Reggie wiggled his brows.

"Shut up, Reggie," Alex shoved him. "We're just hanging out,"

"Sure, make sure you kiss him this time you hang out," Reggie laughed. "He'll appreciate it,"

"You're worse than Carrie," Alex pouted, shoving the bassist lightly. "I'm going to get ready,"

Like that he disappeared. The garage was silent for about three minutes. The quietest three minutes Julie has ever experienced with the boys. 

"Guys," Luke said, breaking the silence. "Let's follow him,"

"Yeah!" Reggie nodded, quickly getting on board.

"Guys we can't-"

"Yes, we can," Luke, interjected. "We used to do this all the time when Reggie went on dates,"

"Wait, what?" Reggie's eyes were wide. 

"Shh, this isn't about you right now," Luke said dismissively. "Julie, don't you want to see if you could see Willie?"

"Yeah, but Alex said he'll bring him here after,"

"That's if Caleb doesn't summon him back to HGC before the date is over," Luke supplied. "C'mon, we'll be sneaky,"

Julie knew she should say no. She did. But she needed to know if she could see Willie, and something about the fact that Carrie could see him and met him before she did kinda hurt. 

"Okay," she agreed before she could change her mind.

"What? Really?" Luke jumped up. 

"Yeah," Julie nodded, hoping she isn't isn't making too much of a bad decision. 

Just then Alex reappeared in a cute kiwi green tee, new ripped jeans, new pair of white converse, black hat, and of course his gold necklace.

"Looking good, Alexander," Reggie wolf whistled. 

"Thanks, Reg," Alex smiled nervously. "I'll catch you guys later,"

Once he was gone, Luke faced the other two. "Let's go,"

"We don't know where he went," Julie said.

"Yes, we do," Luke and Reggie replied together with toothy smiles. 

It turns out they was right, and Alex is meeting with Willie at the old skating park. She easily spotted Alex and he was with a long haired boy, "Is that Willie?"

"Yeah," Reggie grinned. "Isn't he so cool?"'

"Julie, you can see him," Luke cheered. "That's awesome,"

"Yeah," Julie, despite not wanting to admit it, she was so relieved she could see Willie. She can't explain where this jealously came from and Julie is ready to get rid of it. "Okay, I saw him let's go,"

"What, no," Luke shook his head. "We need to stay,"

Julie opened to agree that _no they didn't need to,_ but someone caught her eye. Carrie was a few feet from them also looking onto Alex's date with Willie.

"Carrie? What are you doing here?" Julie asked walking up to her.

"Supporting Alex." she replied bluntly. "What are you three doing here?"

Julie looked to her sides, and the boys were there.

"We're spying on him," Reggie piped up from beside her.

"Yeah, it's what friends do," Luke added. 

"You should just go," she crossed her arms, annoyed look already plastered on her face.

"Why should we?" Julie questioned the other girl. "You're here too,"

"I'm here to make sure he doesn't mess this up for himself," Carrie scoffed. "You guys are just going to ruin-"

"He's looking this way!" Reggie whisper shouted, and they all ducked taking cover behind the nearest wall. Including Carrie. 

They all peeked from behind the wall. Alex was turning back around, giving all his attention back to Willie laughing at whatever he said. 

"The coast is clear," Reggie breathed out, and they all walked into the clear.

"You guys should leave," Carrie told them again. "I don't need you ruining his date for us,"

"Us?" Reggie asked. "It's their date," 

"There's no us between you and him," Luke huffed, taking a step closer to Carrie. 

"As his new _best friend,"_ Carrie leaned into Luke's personal space with a sneer. "It's my responsibility to make sure he gets what he deserves," 

"We're his friends," Luke reminded her, and Julie noticed Luke's eye twitch.

"You guys don't even understand him," she spat. "He told me all I need to know about him and you guys. Did you know that he hates sitting behind the drums while you three parade on stage? Did you know that he feels like an outsider in your little band? I even invited him to join to Dirty Candy-"

"Enough, Carrie," Julie warned.

"He said yes, too," The other girl smirked. "It's only a matter of time when he leaves Julie and the Phantoms for good,"

"He wouldn't," Luke argued. 

Julie knew Carrie wouldn't change. She should've told Alex to not befriend her. She should've convinced him harder rather than letting him decide for himself. Carrie is starting to show the real Carrie. The one Julie knew was laying below the surface waiting to jump out. The very Carrie Julie warned Alex about just two nights ago. Now it was too late, she already had her claws deep into Alex and just confessed to trying to lure him to leave the band.

"We're not going anywhere," Julie spoke up, crossed her arms. "I don't trust you alone with Alex,"

"But Julie, you said-"

"I know what I said, Reggie," Julie interjected. "Now, I'm saying we stay,"

"Whatever, I'm ending this conversation right here," Carrie rolled her eyes, then pulled her shades from her bad and slid them on. "I'm getting closer. Don't follow me,"

Julie watched as Carrie nonchalantly took a seat on a bench closer to the laughing two boys and hiding behind her phone. Julie hated the fire that she felt growing in her chest. Why does Carrie always bring out the worst of her? What makes everything worse? Julie knows when it's happening, and lets it overcome her better judgement. But this time Julie has a plan; call in reinforcements. 

"Julie? Are you okay?" Luke's voice brought her back to reality. "You kind of zoned out,"

"I'm fine," she replied, offering him a small smile. "I just need to text Flynn."

She pulled out her phone and sent a message to Flynn.

**To: Flynn** ♥️🧡🤍💗💜  
Come to the sk8 park

**From: Flynn** ♥️🧡🤍💗💜  
On my way!!! Who we fighting??

**To: Flynn** ♥️🧡🤍💗💜  
Carrie   
Not fighting just dealing with...

**From: Flynn** ♥️🧡🤍💗💜   
say no more

Julie looked over to Reggie and Luke, "We're going to get our friend back,"

"I'm down!" Reggie high fived Luke, but then frowned. "But I didn't realize we lost Alex in the first place..."

Luke grinned over to Julie, "What are you thinking, Julie?"

"I don't know..." Julie answered honestly. "But all I know is that I can't stand back and let her take Alex away from us,"


	2. It Comes Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Flynn face off against Carrie, Luke makes things worse, and this could have been avoided if they all listen to Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy sorry for making ya'll wait for the second chapter!!  
> Hope you like it!

Julie looked over to Alex and Willie, who were now taking a break from teaching Alex how to skate and were in a deep conversation. She really wished the circumstances were different. But she a deep rooted fear growing in the pit of her stomach, and it was that Carrie will take Alex away. Who would she take next? Reggie? After Reggie? Luke? Julie could standby and watch her former friend claim her current ones. She just couldn't. 

"Julie, are you okay? You were zoning out,"

"I'm fine," Julie replied unconvincingly. "I'm just thinking,'

"I've been thinking too," Reggie said plopping beside her on the bench. 

'Uh oh," Luke teased his friend. 

"Ha ha," Reggie stuck his tongue out. 

"What are you thinking about, Reggie?" Julie asked, in hopes to direct all the attention onto the ghost and away from her.

"About Alex and I think we should go home-"

"Why?" Luke asked, raising his brows. 

"Because-" 

"I'm here," Flynn announced from behind Julie, cutting Reggie off. "Are the guys here?"

"We are!" Reggie smiled. "Hi, Flynn!"

"Yeah and Reggie says hi," Julie relaid the message. 

"Hi, Reggie" the other girl actually manage to wave in the right direction this time. "So what's happening? Why are we fighting Carrie at a skatepark? Not that I'm discouraging this, just curious,"

"We're not fighting her," Julie corrected her friend. "It's.... It's Carrie can see the guys, and she sort of implied that she wants to take Alex away," 

"SHE WHAT?" Flynn's eyes widened. "SHE SAW THEM BEFORE ME?"

"Shush," Julie put her hands over best friend's mouth. "She might hear you,"

"Forget Carrie hearing us," Luke huffed. "Alex might and that's way worse. Trust me,"

"How?" Flynn asked as soon as Julie took her hands off her face.

"The same way I did." 

"Okay I definitely need to listen to that CD," Flynn pouted. "But not now. What's the game plan about Alex?"

"I was thinking maybe we can convince that he doesn't need her

"Guys, I don't know..." Reggie's voice trailed off. "He seemed happy when he came back from hanging out with her."

"Julie is right, Reggie," Luke piped up. "We're gunna lose Alex if we don't do anything,"

"You're acting like he said he's leaving the band-"

"He might-"

"Well, he's not-"

"How do you know that-"

"Because I know Alex. We all do!"

"Guys! Guys! Stop it," Julie pleaded.

"What's going on?" Flynn asked. 

"It's nothing," Julie assured her.

"It's not nothing, Julie, just listen to me. let's go home," Reggie groaned. 

Julie ignored Reggie and turned to Flynn, "I don't have anything planned but I thought maybe we could convince Carrie that Alex is better off without her,"

"Look, I hate being the voice of reason," Reggie began again. "But I really don't think we should be the ones making these type of choices for Alex,"

"Alex doesn't know Carrie like I do, Reggie," Julie replied. "I'm helping him."

"Reggie, if you wanna go back to the studio go back," Luke told him.

Reggie threw his hands up in defeat, and mimed zipping his mouth shut. 

"I we should approach her," Julie suggested.

"I should approach her," Flynn said. "I can handle her,"

"No, we should do it together," Julie argued.

"Listen, if I need back up I'll let you know,"

"Nope, I'm going with you," Julie looked over to Carrie was still sitting. 

Flynn hopped onto the balls of her feet. "Then let's go face the beast,"

Julie and Flynn walked over to Carrie. Julie's mind creating about five different scenarios on how this conversation will go down and all five of them end badly. 

"Carrie, hey," Flynn offered the girl a fake smile. "I think it's best if you go,"

"If I go where? Why would I be going anywhere?" Carrie crossed her arms. "What are you even doing here... Wait, Julie called you here, didn't she? you know about _them_ , don't you? Don't answer that I know you do,"

"She did and I do know about _them_ , and more importantly I know you," Flynn scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carrie looked from Flynn to Julie.

"Don't act so innocent, Carrie, I know your true motive is to take the boys away," Julie spoke out.

"Take the boys away? You think I want to take away your ghosts because I'm friends with one of them?"

"All you need is to sink your claws into one of them to get the ball rolling," Flynn retorted.

"If that's true, Julie's relationship with them must be rocky if she's so insecure I'll take them away. You know what, just for accusing me of that I think I might as well do it."

"You are so full of shit, Carrie. Don't act like that wasn't your plan to begin with!" Flynn's voice was starting to rise.

"It wasn't!" Carrie shouted back. 

"Carrie? Julie?" Alex appeared between them. "What are you doing here? Why are you guys fighting?"

"Alex, uh, we," Julie was at a loss for words.

"Oh shit, Alex is here?" Flynn asked, her eyes wide. "Heeey,"

"He is," Alex replied, even though she couldn't hear. "The guys are here, too, aren't they?"

"Yup," Luke appeared. 

"Yeah," Reggie appeared last and Julie is starting to feel the way looks; guilty.

"Why are you guys here? Wait are you guys here to spy on my date with Willie?"

"Wit this was a date?" Willie asked from Alex's right.

"Uh, um, ug, Willie, I thought-" Alex stammered.

"Alex, I'm playing with you," Willie offered the taller boy a reassuring smile. "This was definitely a date. A date that was being spied on by your friends apparently,"

Julie noted the small frown on Willie's face, and it made her a million times worse. What she done?

"They're talking, aren't they? It's been too quiet," Flynn whispered to Julie who just nodded. "Oh it's that bad?"

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

Just like that everyone started talking all at once; Julie, Carrie, Luke, and Reggie. All of them recounting the events from their perspective. 

"Hold on, hold," Alex cut them off. "You guys are giving me a headache,"

"I think I picked up on the general situation," Willie spoke. "Julie was jealous and wanted to see if she could see me."

"I wasn't jealous," Julie huffed.

"Then they came here and saw Carrie," Willie continued. "Who implied she wanted to steal you. According to Luke and Julie,"

"I didn't imply anything," Carrie pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"Then, Julie came up with a plan to get Carrie to not be your friend with the help of Flynn because Julie said she isn't a good person, that was from Reggie," Willie was still going.

"I did say that," Reggie nodded.

"Then Carrie said, that she might as well steal you since Julie is being really insecure," Willie turned to Alex. "Then you appeared,"

"I can't believe you guys," Alex shook his head.

"I can't believe you," Luke countered. 

"What did I do, Luke" Alex looked at him in bewilderment.

"Your friends with Carrie Wilson! Not only that you're gunna leave the band for her!" 

"I'm not! Agreeing to perform with her once is not me leaving the band!" Alex eyed him. "Why can't I have friends other than you guys?"

"That's what I was saying!" Reggie said.

"Not now, Reggie," Luke hissed, then faced Alex. "Have you even told her about Bobby?"

"Bobby?" Carried looked over to Alex. "My dad? What about him?"

"Uh-"

"You haven't," Luke shook his head. "He was in a band with us from 1990 to 95,"

"You think I don't know that my dad was in a band called Sunset Curve with three other guys who died?" Carrie laughed. "It's all he ever speaks about! Sunset Curve this. Sunset Curve that. Luke, Reggie, and Alex blah blah blah blah,"

"You know that I knew him," Alex said softly.

"Yeah... I did," she replied sharply. "Kinda pieced it together after the first night we met. I was waiting on you to tell me,"

"I was, but-"

"You weren't ready," the girl replied, voice and eyes soft. "I get it,"

Julie stared at Carrie. She thought this version of Carrie was long gone. But evidently here she was. She was right here trying to be good again, and Julie's insecurities overcame her causing this entire situation. Great just great, 

"So do you also know he had a crush on your dad?" Luke asked and Julie wanted to strangle him.

"LUKE!" Alex sneered. "SHUT UP!"

"Well you did-"

"Wait, what?" Willie looked at Alex. 

"You had a crush on my dad?" Carrie faced the blond boy. "Is that why you were in my house in the first place? You were looking for him, weren't you? Here I thought you were an actual friend!" 

"I am your friend," Alex assured her. "My, uh, crush on your dad was a long time ago thing." 

"Was it?" Willie asked, and Julie could see the hurt on his face. "You do talk about him a lot. Like _a lot_ , man,"

"Willie, Bobby and I were friends nothing more... Yeah I had a crush on him, but I don't anymore..." Alex reached for Willie's hand. "I like you,"

"I like you, too, Alex," Willie said. "But you have other things you need to work out before we can take whatever we're feeling for each other anywhere.."

"Willie..." Alex sounded so pained, Julie could feel her heart breaking at the sight of him. She could only imagine what he's feeling

Willie pressed a quick kiss to Alex's cheek. "You know where to find me once everything is cleared up with this the whole situation,"

Without much else, he poofed away. 

Alex turned to his friends, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He opened his mouth but closed it immediately. 

"Look at what you did," Carrie sneered. "You ruined everything like I said you would!" 

"Stop acting like you care for him!" Julie heard herself shout in response, and the thing is she didn't even mean what she was saying. It wasn't a secret to Julie herself that she was taking out her guilt and anger onto Carrie and that wasn't fair.

"What did you just say to me?"

"She said stop acting like you care about him," Flynn stepped up, despite not knowing what was happening. Julie could cry from how much she appreciated Flynn blind loyalty. 

"I'm acting? Me? Wow, Carrie is showing compassion she must using it to manipulate people," Carrie rolled her eyes. 

"Exactly," Flynn said smugly. "Glad you agree,"

"You're two are so insufferable," 

"Why would you bring up my old crush on Bobby? With Willie right with us? With Carrie here, too?"

Luke actually looked guilty, "I, I don't know..."

"Yeah, but things with Bobby don't just end there," Reggie said mostly to himself. 

"Reggie, shut up," Alex hissed. "Not now

"Wait, what is Reggie talking about?" Carrie turned to Alex. 

"Nothing," Alex answered too quickly. "Nothing,"

"It's clearly not nothing," Carrie huffed. "What about my dad?"

"It's...Um... He, um, your dad...." Alex played with his hoodie strings. 

"I don't have all day, Alex," Carrie sneered, and Alex actually flinched at her tone. 

"What Alex is failing to say is your dad stole our music," Luke spoke up. "The songs I wrote!"

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?" Carrie poked him in his chest. "Accuse my dad of theft? MY DAD IS A ROCK STAR!"

"Your dad is a FRAUD!"

"Luke!" Julie called to him, trying to defuse the situation she started. "You're making things worse,"

"Too late for that, Julie," Alex glared at her.

"A fraud? And I'm supposed to believe this from a ghost? Even if I did, you couldn't manage to stay alive let alone manage a music career so he did you all a favor!" Carrie was fuming by the end of her sentence. "I'm leaving! And Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You are not welcome in Dirty Candy anymore have fun being miserable behind your drums,"

"Carrie, listen-"

"And you are never allowed in my house again," Carrie sneered, and walked off without looking back.

"I hop you guys are happy now," Alex spat before disappearing. 

"We really messed up," Julie said to Flynn and the other ghosts.

"We? I said to not do this!" Reggie threw his hands up. "But no one listens to Reggie!"

"Reggie, now is not the time-"

"Luke, Reggie is right we should have listened to him," Julie sighed. 

"I have no idea what went down, but Julie we'll fix this," Flynn rubbed small comforting circles in her back.

"Yeah, what Flynn said," Luke told her softly. "We'll fix this,"

"I'll all for fixing this, but how?" Reggie asked. 

Julie just looked at him, "I have no idea,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be honest .... I have no idea where to go from here... Maybe a Carrie centric part 4?

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!


End file.
